Birth of a Monster
by largofan
Summary: Cause not every demigod gets a happy ending, and mortals aren't innocent


Largofan: I'm pretty proud of this considering that I had the idea as I was trying to go to sleep and then woke up and popped it out in a couple of hours.

L: It's also the first time she's written something with out a happy ending, so you're warned.

Largofan: That's true, so give me feed back please!

Hisoka: And as always, don't own, don't sue, no money -club-

-Start-

_Father, please, help me._ I think for the millionth time as my body is wracked with pain and steam rises from my eyes.

"How goes Project Super Nova?" I hear a new voice ask and glance at the observation window. I feel rage consume me as I see a government official.

"Wonderful sir! The experiment has unlocked all sorts of power…" one of the scientists says as I feel the metal clamps binding me loosen and everything around me starts to shimmer with heat.

"Sir… Sir! She's flaring on us!" a scientist says and I force the heat to go up even more, everything around me either melting or starting on fire, including the cooling system.

I let out a roar and a blast of super heated air goes flying, melting or burning everything in its path, including the government official and the scientists who made me into a monster.

I walk out, the ground melting below my now clawed feet. The scientists had thought it was a good idea to grab a demi god in the middle of a quest and start experimenting on me to make a super solider by experimenting on me and, when they found it possible, grafting monster parts onto my body.

I shake my head to clear it of thoughts as the pain I'd grown so used to starts to fade for the first time. I make it outside and spread the giant leathery wings the had put on me. They had been worried that I wouldn't be able to fly, that the wings would just be useless bulk, but apparently demigods where very adaptable.

I fly toward home, Camp Half-blood, and after a three day flight, can't get in. My eyes steam as my tears evaporate. I wasn't a monster.

I wait for hours, praying softly to my father, Apollo, and my grandfather Hephaestus, before I see anyone and I wince as they shoot at me.

"Get out of here monster!" someone shouts and I howl but retreat. I steam and look around, trying to find some place to go cause I was hungry and tired and I just wanted to rest.

"Hey, have you joined Lord Kronos yet?" a sphinx in the alley I had landed in asks me.

"L… Lord Kronos?" I ask, my eyes steaming anew since I had just seen the date, I had been missing for close to five years. The sphinx explains everything to me.

"His ship is docking tonight to pick us up, if you want to come. We have to stick together. The gods think it's entertaining to send their mortal children after us, it doesn't matter if it hurts us, it doesn't matter if they kill us, cause we just reform," the sphinx says bitterly and it makes me wonder if my father and grandfather had thought the same of my transformation.

"I'm Alex, what's your name?" the sphinx asks after a minute of moody silence. My first instinct is to give my human name and which cabin I'm in, but then I remember I'm not a human any more. I look at the sky and at the setting sun and remember the story I'd heard in church about the devil, and how he challenged God.

"You can call me Lucy," I tell her.

"I can call you?" she asks and I explain as we head to the docks.

"Che, and the gods think we're monsters! The humans should remember their place," she says angrily as we reach the docks and I can't help but agree with her.

There are a lot of other monsters waiting and Alex does the introductions to the monsters and a few demigods who where there to join up as well. When the Princess Andromeda lands, we board and I'm surprised when I see Luke, but when he starts talking, I realize Luke is no longer in his body. As Lord Kronos gives his speech, I can't help but agree and I cheer with the others when he says down with the gods and everyone around me backs away cause I'd sent out a small heat wave.

"Sorry," I whisper loudly at them.

"You there, the one that shines like the sun, come here," Lord Kronos says and the crowd parts around me, mainly to keep from being burnt. I kneel in front of Kronos.

"Yes milord?" I ask and I had always thought I'd be saying it to my father.

"Rise, what's you're name?" he asks and I could see that he was looking me over and I feel subconscious now of the skin tight, short shorts and sports bra like apparel that had been specially made to withstand my power.

"Lucy," I reply.

"I've never seen a creature like you Lucy, what are you?" he asks, reaching out and touching my cheek gently and I press my face against his hand, forcing my temperature to go down so as not to hurt him as my eyes start steaming out of misery of having to repeat my story again and joy of having some sort of non-violent contact.

"And you won't ever again if I can help it. I was a demigod once, a daughter of Apollo. I was sent on a quest and a group of scientist with the sight caught me and experimented on me, grafting parts from other creatures onto me until I am the way you see me now. I want them to burn milord," I tell him pleadingly and his thumb strokes my cheek.

"And they will, and the gods call us monsters," he says, the last part with a sneer. Lord Kronos has me train with Hyperion, the only one that can withstand my power easily.

"That's my Salamander," he tells my after I'd done the exercise perfectly. He messes up my hair and I butt my head into his hand, not caring that the action had made many of the other's call me a 'pet'. I didn't care if I was a pet to Lord Kronos and Lord Hyperion, as long as they didn't ignore me, as long as they kept me at their side, I'd be happy, which is why I didn't care that we where going to war.

"Lucy!" Lord Kronos calls and I rush to his side.

"Yes milord?" I ask eagerly.

"The gods are slowing Typhon to much, go help him," he orders and I bow.

"Yes milord, do you want him here by a certain day?" I ask and he smiles.

"No, I'll leave that up to you, I trust you not to disappoint me," he says, patting me on the cheek and I rub against the palm of his hand before he pulls away.

I take off and it takes me three days to reach Typhon. I scowl at the plants latching onto his feet and dive down, burning them all and he roars out his pleasure at being able to take a full step. I stay around his feet, burning a path for him and dodging arrows and lightning bolts and I curl up at the base of Typhon's neck when I need rest.

A roar wakes me and I scowl when I realize we've stopped, while trying to climb the Appalachians, plants had curled around his arms. I dive and light up, burning the plants and then attacking Demeter herself once Typhon is moving again. I'm proud of myself when I give her sever burns and go to attack again when I hear Typhon roar. I dart back to his side and see that Zeus had blasted away part of the mountain to trip him. I groan as he falls on his back. I knew none of the gods would let him up and I go to his ear.

"Lord Typhon shut your eyes and cover your face," I tell him before darting in front of him, putting myself directly between him and the gods before letting my power out fully in a giant burst of light and heat. I smirk when the gods are temporarily blinded and Typhon is able to get back up. He roars at me in what I think is thanks and I go back to staying out of his way, though I do burn any arrows coming at him that I can since Demeter is still to injured.

The first time I get a real sense that Typhon is grateful for my help is when I see a volley of arrows coming at me and know I can't dodge them all. His giant hand comes up and shields me. I blink and look at him before grinning and giving him the thumbs up before going back to doing my job. I cheer when I see New York City and swoop over Typhon's head, giving off another blinding burst and he gets in a step with no resistance.

I beam as we get into the city proper, even though I don't like that I see an army of the dead fighting against us and we're almost to the Empire state building with I hear Poseidon. I whirl around and screech my fury before attacking, heating myself up to full strength and even the massive links melt. The gods target me and Typhon tries to protect me, but ends up getting his arm chained.

"No! Lord Typhon, you must keep fighting!" I shout at him and he lets out a roar of understanding as I continue to melt the links and dodge the arrows, but I let out a cry as one hits me right through the chest when Typhon is half sucked down into the sea.

I fall, barely making it to the beach and wishing my death would be quick, but I knew it wouldn't. The arrow had gone straight through and even as blood was flooding my lung, it was draining out. I try to get up but another arrow hits me, this one just as gold as the first and I look up to see the face of my father for the first time and my eyes steam.

"What manner of beast are you?" he asks and I give a gurgling, hysterical laugh.

"I'm you're daughter, the one you abandoned. I'm Sunny," I tell him and his eyes widen as he drops his bow and rushes to my side. I push him away with a wing. "Get away from me! I prayed and called for you for five years! Five years!" I scream and cough blood, but the look of hurt on his face gives me strength. "Five years that stupid, filthy mortals who had the sight experimented on me! Made me, as you called me, a beast. They should all burn! I'd rather die then except your help! I only hope Lord Kronos can forgive my failure. At least he excepted me," I tell him before I'm racked by another coughing fit and the strength leaves me. For the first time in a long time, I feel cold and I except it. I would see if I couldn't be reborn, and next time, hopefully have a nice, normal life.

I frown when I come back to myself again and open my eyes and look around to see what could only be the underworld. I scramble to a smooth river and look at my reflection to see I was still a monster and I let out a roar and a burst of heat. I was a monster, now and forever, I am a monster.

-End-

Largofan: Once again, give me some feed back please and thank you!


End file.
